Scream
by carmpietri
Summary: Sometimes the best dreams are the ones that make you want to scream. YMalikMalik and implied YBakuraMalik. Semi-NCS. Blood and knives. Beta'ed by Theorum - Thanks muchly.


AN: A little one-shot. Nothing special.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou, though if I did I'd be embarrassed by what the Americans have done to it.

Title: Scream

Rating: R

Genre: Psychological/General/Romance

Pair: YMalik/Malik; YBakura/Malik

Summery: Sometimes the best dreams are the ones that make you want to scream.

"Someone talking."

_Someone is thinking or doing an action that's being vocalized for the sake of the author's fingers._

Watch the interchanging names for Mariku [Yami, Yami-san, Mariku]. It will help you to tell how Malik is truly thinking about things. [The Sennen Rod is playing an ever present part in his mind. The only thing Mariku can't control is how he refers to things.]

Yami: affectionate nickname

Yami-san: a nickname with a sense of respect

Mariku: respect but no sense of affection

Another thing: Malik's thoughts tend to bounce between views. No, this was on purpose. Not all of those thoughts are his, mind you.

Malik Ishtar's POV

I stood in a dark room, or so I assumed. It was difficult to see, like when you're in a pitch-black room and the only light comes from a dim bulb.

I swallowed. Where was I? How did I get here?

 It felt like the dark was closing in on me and it was making me nervous. I could feel my heart beginning to go faster then normal.

I looked around in the darkness, trying to make out any shape I could, trying to sense where things were. It wasn't going to work. Except for a small glow the room was pitch black; I held my hand in front of my face and just barely saw it.

"Hello?" I yelled, though came out more like a whisper than anything.

'_Okay, this is odd. Where was I before here?' _  I thought to myself. Indeed, where had I been?

Ah, yes. I'd been with Bakura. We'd gone out to dinner and then back to his house, where I was supposed to be spending the night…. Then how the Hell did I get here?

_Step. Step. Step. _

I gasped and spun around. Someone was here!

I looked through the darkness, concentrating more on seeing than I had before.  My heart was racing and I was breathing hard.

_Step. Step. Step._

I felt a light layer of sweat form on my skin, first hot and then turning cold. A shiver ran down my spine.

_Step. Step. STEP. STEP._

My skin began to tickle, the way it does when a hand that's about to touch it comes closer and closer. It bristled; I stopped breathing and waited, more afraid than I had been in my life to date.

_STEP. STEP. STEP-_

The rhythmic pattern had broken.  The person in the room with me had stopped walking. I exhaled slowly, inhaled, and strained my ears for any sound.

I turned around slowly, expected to see a shadow of a figure…but no. There was nothing there.

I turned to my right, again, expected something to be there, but there was nothing.

I turned again to my right, but before I could I found a hand cover my mouth and a strong arm pin me against a warm body. I tried to scream but it came out as a strangled cry. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I felt tears from fear begin to form in my eyes as I struggled to get away.

"Shhh, Malik," a voice cooed into my ear. "It's just me…"

I recognized Yami's voice and stopped struggling. You can just imagine my relief. I tried to even out my breathing and slow my heart rate down, gasping for air. The adrenaline in my system had caused another cold sweat, one I'm sure he could feel; he was so warm.

He chuckled lightly in my ear and moved his hand to brush back my hair from my neck.

"Did I scare you, Malik?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. He began to kiss my neck lightly. It felt good. I moved my neck the other way so he could have more room.  I didn't care what he did right now, as long as he didn't try to hurt me.

"Of course you didn't." I said, though it came out as something just barely more audible then a whisper.

I felt a sharp sting where my neck met my collar bone. He'd bitten me.

"Liar," he whispered, breathing into my ear. He licked the spot where he'd bitten me and I couldn't help but shudder. 

Again, he chuckled. "You liked that, didn't you? My masochist…" He licked the outside of my ear.

I did not reply. I don't think I could have. In that one instant it felt like my body had turned to jell.

"How... how are you here, Yami? As far as I know you're just...just....-" I said, before I could finish.

"How about I give you the easy answer and tell you you're dreaming?" he replied.

I felt his hand move from my lower arm, slowly and sensually onto my stomach, pressing down hard to make sure I felt it. His other had moved from my waist onto my thigh and rubbed up and down, up and down, again and again.

His hand on my stomach moved down and under my shirt, tickling my skin. I closed my eyes half way in a slow ecstasy. I felt delirious, or something close to it. Nothing could bring me back right now.  I was floating in pleasure in my mind; I never wanted it to stop.

"Is... Is that what I'm doing? Dreaming?" I gasped.

I felt a sharp, pleasurable pain in my right nipple. I gasped at the feeling and opened my eyes. I hadn't realized Yami-san's hand had moved so far….

"No, but let's just say you are." he said.

"Mariku, what is this? Why can I talk to you? How are you here?" It was supposed to come out strong and stern, but it came out like a whisper. There must've been some quality to this...this place...because nothing I said made much sound.

"I told you Malik, a dream," he said in mock innocence.

"No, Yami, really..." My voice had become a bit strained. I'm not sure why. If this wasn't a dream, and this was really my 'darker half,' then I could be in a lot of trouble. He's taken to thinking of me as his, but I belong to no one. I was beginning to get worried... Not only because of Yami, but this all seemed familiar, and it wasn't good.

I was breathing quickly now. Why was he doing this? He knew I was with Bakura…or at least, I thought he knew. Why was I letting him do this? How the Hell was this possible? He was a half-soul. He wasn't supposed to be able to do something like this! Though it felt good. So good....

I felt the rhythm of this hand on my thigh change slightly, like he was going to move it but thought better of it.

"Can you feel it, Malik? That pressure in the form of ecstasy building up inside of you? Running through every one of your limbs, leaving you helpless?"

I whimpered slightly, not at all angry with myself for showing that weakness.

"Y….yes…" I said between gasps.

Yes. I could feel it. It was a growing desire that I would have to deal with soon. But why was it there?! There was no reason….

I felt Yami-san's hand move between my legs and massage me hard. I gasped and closed my eyes, letting the warmth bleed through the entire area and into my legs. Though it has to be blasphemous to say so, I felt like I was crucified with pleasure. It was too much.

"Yami... Maybe you should stop no-...." I said with some difficultly.

He chuckled darkly. "Eventually it becomes so built up that you can't feel anything at all. You _drown _in pleasure. It surpasses ecstasy and makes you want to _scream_..." On the word 'scream' he grabbed me hard between the legs and I gasped, harder then before and leaned against him. I couldn't take this. I wanted him to stop.

"Won't you scream for me, Malik?" he asked airily, licking my neck.

I cringed and wanted to be anywhere but here. I could feel myself start to panic.... Half heartedly, I tried to get away from him.

"Relax, Malik..." he said softly. "I won't hurt you. I swear."

"Nnnym..." was the only sound I could make. Of course he wouldn't. Not physically, at least.

I felt him start to drag me down towards the ground. I turned around, disappointed at the lack of contact, and gracefully fell backwards. I was surprised to find the carpet was soft. Hell, I was surprised there was a carpet.

I looked up and dimly I could see him crawl over me and on top of me. I rose up on my elbows, daring him to come any closer.

"Nervous, Malik?" I heard him say above me.

I smirked. "Not at all."

"Then you won't mind 'at all.' "

I stopped to think about what he meant. 'I won't mind at all'?

I felt a hand on my right shoulder and the other one on my left wrist. In complete honesty I was thrilled; thrilled to be at the mercy of another person, completely helpless, forced under another person's control. My heart started to beat quicker and I felt a stream of adrenaline released into my system.

I felt him bend down and kiss me lightly, then harder, as though he wasn't sure exactly where I was. I guess he couldn't see either.

After about 10 seconds I felt his tongue move along my bottom lip. I smirked and I _know_ he felt it. Of course, I wasn't going to give in. Let him fight for me.

After he got it into this head that I wasn't going to comply, he bit my bottom lip, gently, but enough to make it painful. I winced but didn't open my mouth. No; instead, I bit him back, smiling. Eventually he backed away.

"So you're not going to give in?" he asked calmly.

"Nope." I said tauntingly.

He laughed. "Doesn't matter. I always win anyways."

He kissed me again. I didn't let him in this time either. This time I felt his hand brush my thigh and a second later, his hand came down hard between my legs and a wave of half pleasure, half pain coursed through me. I gasped at the feeling and he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I made a soft sound, close to 'hmph' and blocked his tongue from wherever it wanted to go. I felt him growl and before I knew what he was doing I found myself laying on my stomach with both my arms spread out tightly in each direction. I tried to get up but apparently my arms were held down, though with what I didn't know. I couldn't feel any material there. The second thing I noticed was that a man in my "condition" shouldn't be lying face down. It was painful to a point and was made worse because Yami was sitting on me.

"Y- Yami, what are you doing?!" I asked hurriedly.

I got no answer and in a way that was worse than if I had gotten one. Instead, I felt the back of my shirt being torn and then flung open with something sharp.

_Something sharp! Where'd he get something sharp?!_

Then again, this _was_ Yami. He probably had a knife with him, or something similar. Wait… A knife? In Yami's hands? That wasn't a good thought. I felt my heart speed up again and another rush of adrenaline as he cut my sleeves. I had loved that shirt. It was my favorite one.

I stopped breathing when I felt the tip of a cold blade on the arch of my scar. The only movement that I was making was because of my heart. It was pounding in my chest. That point where Yami had placed the knife on was the same spot Father had placed it six years ago.

Another cold sweat.

"Y... Yami?!" I asked, not bothering to mask any fear in my voice.  I felt his hands move my hair out of the way and off my back.

I felt him push down and I gave a small cry in pain.

He dragged it along the top arch; _straight down_, not at an angle, forcing my skin to break open instead of tearing it. It hurt. A lot.

Why? Why was he doing this?!

After a minute I was in tears. It hurt so badly. My frame was shaking, or trying to, but was held down in place.

He promised he wouldn't hurt me. He promised!

I could fell the blood running off my back, down my sides, and pooling around my torso. The air had turned metallic and the smell was sickening.

I tried to distance myself as far as I could from my body; tried to ignore the pain. It was hurting everywhere, though it was only my back being torn. It felt like I was on fire. The cuts were radiating heat and I couldn't stop myself from crying out.

I felt the knife leave my back and Yami-san licking up some of the blood, trailing along the God Card's images and the top arch.

Finally he sat up and I tried moving again. This time I sat up, regardless of the fact Mariku was still on me.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him. I know it was childish, but I couldn't help it.

"Why?" he asked coolly.

"Because you said you wouldn't hurt me!" I yelled. I almost started crying again from the fact he had lied.

"It still hurts?" he asked, cocking his head, looking concerned.

I blinked. No…. No it…didn't hurt. I looked around where I was sitting and there wasn't any blood anywhere. I looked down at my sides and there wasn't any blood there, either. And although I couldn't see very well, I couldn't feel it, either.

I looked up at Mariku and saw the Sennen Rod at his side, lying very unthreateningly on the ground. It was still sheathed. There wasn't any blood on it.

"What… what did you do?" I asked. I didn't know that the Sennen Rod could be used on me. The knowledge that he could control me worried me. God knows what he would do. God knows what he would _make_ me do.

He climbed back over me, pushing me down onto the ground. "Aren't illusions fun, Malik?" he asked, kissing me again.

_An illusion?__ That was no illusion! That was real… Wasn't it?_

"It doesn't take much to make the mind believe something that isn't true. The slightest stimulation, _et__ voila_. In this case, that "knife" you felt, was the sheath of the Sennen Rod." He laughed in my ear. "That's what happens when you disobey me."

I swallowed. Ignoring the last part I said, "Is that what this is? Not a dream, but an illusion?"

Mariku nipped at my ear. "Mostly."

_Mostly, he says…._ I thought.

He used his arms to lift himself roughly a foot above me. "So, Malik, do I have your permission?"

I frowned. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'What?'" he asked, also frowning.

"Why do you need my permission? You haven't had it so far," I said angrily.

"Because I don't want this to be rape," He said simply.

I paused. "So you'll actually stop if I tell you to?" Was Yami actually letting it be my choice?

"No, I'll continue whether you want me to or not. I just want to know whether I have to block out a part of your memory or not afterwards."

"Oh, that's real nice of you…" I said sarcastically. I immediately regretted it.

"Tsh, fine. If you don't want the choice then you can forget it," He said, lowering himself back down.

"Wait! Wait!" I said, pushing up against him.

"Hmm?" He was clearly annoyed.

"If…if I tell you it's okay, what will you do?" I asked nervously. This was dangerous. One more step, or rather, one wrong word and I might be headed for more trouble than I could handle.

"I already told you, Malik," he bent down to my ear and whispered, "I want to hear you scream."

I felt the bottom drop out of me.

"You…." I couldn't say it.

I felt his hand on my chest, moving softly, as though getting impatient.

I didn't like this. If I said 'yes' I'd be forced to scream. If not on my first time then again until I did.

If I said 'no' then the same thing would happen, only it would be rape. I wouldn't remember it.

Plus, if I did say 'no' and allowed my memory to be modified, then Mariku could get it into this head that it was okay, and do it again and again.

What could I say?

"….Fine."

Before the word was out of my mouth Yami was on top of me again, rubbing up and down my right side, giving me goose bumps and making my body tingle.

In my mind I was chastising myself.  I didn't want this. I was being raped and I'd actually agreed to it. Why wasn't I fighting back?

"Mariku…." I whined.

"What?" he said, rather flatly. He backed up again and I knew he had gone for the Sennen Rod.

"I… I _really_ don't want you do to this…."

"Oh, but you'll love it." He said, mockingly. Or seriously; I couldn't tell which.

"Not if it's –"

I blinked and tried to finish my sentence but I couldn't. I could only whimper.

"Just relax," he whispered. "If you stop worrying, I can promise you that I won't let you remember."

_'NO! NO! I want to remember! Please just stop!'_ I was practically screaming inside my head.

But then again, maybe it would be for the best….

I stopped fidgeting.

"Better." He muttered, dropping down to my level again, licking my neck.

Without thinking about it I pushed up against him and made a 'mmhm' sounded that sounded desperate, even in my head.

Mariku started laughing. "All right, Malik, have it your way."

I felt something come down hard around my wrists, holding them in place roughly 7 inches away from my body.

"I always thought you had a thing for bondage. Maybe now you'll feel more comfortable."

I pulled against the force that was there, but couldn't get away.

"Just give up, Malik." He bent down so we were just inches away from each other. "Just give in. I'm not going to stop.

I was forced to close my eyes; not because Mariku wanted them closed, but because I was afraid and if they were kept open, I would've started to cry.

I felt Mariku kissing me again, rubbing my nipple with his thumb. It was sending shivers through me. Yes, I liked it. I was aroused by it.

 But were these my own thoughts? What if Mariku was making me feel like this?  But… What…?  I couldn't think anymore. My thoughts were all muddled.

And with that I decided that this might not be all bad. If I did go along with it then Mariku would be happy and I wouldn't remember it happening. It would be like nothing had ever changed.

I felt Mariku begin to suck on my nipple, twirling around it with his tongue. I couldn't help moaning. I felt him smile slightly before backing up and blowing on it. The cold wave was a stark contrast to the heat of seconds before. I felt him start on the other one, eventually doing the same thing.

He began trailing kisses down my stomach and let his hands drift downwards to sensually rub the outsides of my thighs.

He was teasing me.

I felt my arms move together above my head, acting like they would if they were tied together. Though I hate to admit it, this new position thrilled me. The concept was thrilling in itself, but not welcome. 

I felt both of his hands on each side of my hips, keeping them still. He licked my stomach upwards and I writhed slightly to the right. I felt short of breath.

"I told you you'd like it, Malik…."

He was right. I was liking it. In fact, more then I ever had with Bakura.

I did nothing to reply.

_If he was going to do this…then just do it_. I was getting impatient and I know I was flushed.

I felt him massage me again, lightly and not offering much relief; only made it worse.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," he said.

As quickly as his hand had been there he moved to stroke along my inner thighs. I felt myself break out into a light sweat and made a sound close to 'nynn.' I cringed.

The words Yami-san had spoken to me earlier repeated themselves over in my mind.

_"That pressure in the form of ecstasy building up inside you? Running through every one of your limbs, leaving you helpless_…_Eventually it becomes so built up that you can't feel anything at all. You drown in pleasure. It surpasses ecstasy and makes you want to scream..."_

I know what he meant now. I did want to scream, but I wasn't going to do that for him. Not for putting me through this.

I felt his hand on my zipper, pulling it down, and a slight blush colored my face.

Feeling the touch of skin on skin was entirely different from friction from fabric on skin.  It immediately drew blood into that area.

I moaned and arched my back.

_Hurry!_ _I can't take this anymore!_

He continued to stroke my inner thighs, occasionally brushing the center, just to keep me entertained no doubt.

I tried to move away from his hand instead of towards it. I don't know why. Clearly I was enjoying this, so why not just let it happen?

I could feel him looking at me, enjoying this, sadist that he is.

But I wasn't in pain. I shouldn't worry so much; after all, he can't hurt me.

I felt my pants being removed and flung aside and Mariku beginning to do something. I'm not sure exactly _where_ he touched me because I felt it all over, but it was enough to drive me mad. He had taken me up to the point of climax but was not letting me cross it. I was flinching and holding my breath.

I whined at him, telling him without words to just do it already.  And do you know what he did?  He slowed down, almost to a crawl.

_Stop, Mariku! Just do it! DO IT!_

I whimpered and arched my back. He sped up again for about five seconds before slowing down.

I exhaled quickly and inhaled, but before I could go back to holding my breath. Mariku pressed down on three pressure points at once, making my entire body feel hot and bringing me almost over, before going back to a slow rotating movement.

I couldn't help it.

I really tried.

A scream of frustration was torn from my throat.

Instantly I felt another wave of pleasure, and this time it was enough. My breath caught and my back arched as a ripple of ecstasy quickly moved through my body. I fell back down, breathing hard.

I didn't dare try to move. I didn't try to speak. I felt Mariku moving and seconds later I heard him say, "Well that was fun, wasn't it Malik?"

I didn't say anything.

"Want to do it again?"

I opened my eyes to see Bakura's room.

I turned my head to see Bakura sleeping soundly, chest rising and falling, with light from the window shining over his face. I couldn't tell offhand whether this was Ryou or not; both Ryou and Bakura looked the same when they were sleeping. 

I looked up at the ceiling and thought about the dream I'd just had. What had it been? It was…frightening, I think. But…at the same time, it was fun. Not in a good sense, though. Gah, I couldn't remember.

I moved over towards Bakura and put my arm around him. I felt him stir, making a small noise. From the tone I could tell that it was Ryou.

"Don't worry, Ryou, just go back to sleep."

"Malik?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, or trying to." I said.

Ryou looked up at me. "Alrightly then." He rolled back over and went back to sleep.

I love Ryou. That would've been a hassle to explain, that your best friend and your darker half are sleeping together, and that technically, only your mind was still virgin.

I snuggled into the covers. What had I been dreaming?! It was lingering on the top part of my mind but I couldn't seem to remember what it was…. It was bugging me…like I should be worried or angry at someone….

Yami no Malik's POV

He fell asleep again. My masochist.

I love him, you know. Not only him, but the way he looks when he's frightened, in pain, or in any form of discomfort. And here I'd found the perfect way to break him. Not only once, but multiple times.

It had started out as an urge. I simply wanted to hear him call out in lust. That was a week ago. Now I'm just doing it for the fun of it. And I can keep modifying his memory, so I can hurt him as badly as I want, break him again and again and he will always be fresh the next night. Ready for me to hurt him again.

I started walking towards the "Hello?" I've heard almost every night this week, smirking. The fun was about to begin again.


End file.
